moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrvall
Cyrvall is an island just south of the Ashen Coast lorded over by the House of Jartya. Although once part of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, Cyrvall split away from the duchy following the campaign in The Grip, citing personal issues with the ruling body. Despite many questioning this, the island revoked its self from the Ashen Coast and kept fealty to Greymane. Not wishing another conflict so soon after the Grip, the Duchy remained idle after the island split away. Cyrvall's departure has been met with mixed reactions, as the island was often known as a source of political conflict due to secessionist beliefs harbored by the upper echelons of the people of the isle. History Cyrvall was colonized by Tirassian expansionists during 940 F.A., during this time it was known as Frawntia and was to be a middleman port between Gilneas and Kul Tiras during times of peace, while simultaneously acting as a forward position in times of war. During the reign of Balter Greymane I, the king set his sights on various islands that dotted the outskirts of Gilneas, including Frawntia. Through merchant agreements by barring certain imports and exports to and from the island as well as buying out heavy amounts of the markets on the island, Balter took control of the isle's commerce in a matter of weeks. Starting in 951 F.A., Balter systematically bought out or removed affluent Tirassian nobility on the island, including the assassination of the ruling family. By 953 F.A., Balter officially annexed Frawntia as part of the Kingdom of Gilneas, renaming it to Cyrvall. In the place of the tirassians was placed a new family, the House of Jartya, a lesser family once from the Crownlands. Once placed in power, the Jartyas were given reign to appoint their own vassals as well as one defector family from the tirassians, the light worshiping House of Toldoro. In the following years, the old ways family of the House of Mournholde took over the southern reaches of the island in the Jartya's name as well as establishing a strong root in growing crops and luxury goods for the island. Naming their plentiful fields Goldwreathe, their wealth began to vastly over power the House of Toldoro, with Mourndale slowly growing in prosperity beyond that of just Dawncrest. Already at odds with the family due to religious strife, the Toldoros and Mournholdes began a vicious family feud that would span several generations, each using political maneuvering and small scale conflict to weed control over Goldwreathe and its riches. Toldoro's possession of the island's only port came at odds with Mournholde's ability to spread and grow crops faster with their druids, putting the flow of wealth in a state of constant change. All the while, the Jartya family would subtly aid or work against one of the families to keep heat off themselves, influencing the ownership based on their interests at the time; and to keep both families from rising too high to challenge them. In order to keep a sense of false neutrality, the Jartyas constructed the settlement of Exalt on an island inbetween two of Cyrvall's rivers. Exalt was to be seen as religious neutral ground, where both the Old Ways and Light were equally respected and worshiped. A move to the people to keep them in check, while politically showing the Jartyas could and would manipulate as they pleased. As time passed on, Cyrvall's status as a breadbasket and economic powerhouse kept the Jartyas wealthy beyond their needs. By 1122, when the Greymane Wall began, Cyrvall's contact with Gilneas waned. As the wall continued to be constructed and the ports on mainland Gilneas continued to close, the Jartyas slowly gained more and more autonomy, able to keep more wealth to themselves. By the time of the wall's completion, contact with Gilneas had almost entirely ended, allowing free reign to do as they would. During this time, Skybreak along with several of the other major settlements saw a massive influx of wealth and improvement, allowing the island's prosperity to grow as it traded now without having to share its earnings with the King. This taste of autonomy would swell in the Jartya's minds until Gilneas returned to the world, demanding the return of their fealty. Due to the backing of the Grand Alliance, Cyrvall quickly rejoined, though the taste of power had remained fresh in the minds of the lords. By 1146 F.A., the Worgen Curse had reached Cyrvall by accident; causing a wide spread of the feral worgen throughout the island. In a panic, Cyrvall reached out to the neighboring Ashen Coast for aid. Finding a fast ally with the group, Cyrvall's worgen issue was rectified. As a show of good faith, Lady Crystine Jartya moved to the Ashen Coast as an emissary. Aiding during the First and Second Range Rebellions, Cyrvall's ties to the Ashen Coast became strong to the point of their eventual joining into the Duchy. Though the Jartyas still desired autonomy from the king, their desire to remain distanced in order to work up to that point was at the fore front of their mind. Shortly after joining the Ashen Coast, Cyrvall began to militarize in order to further their plans, under the guise of doing so for the Ashen Coast. During this time, they built strong ties with the Reach and later with the joining Storm's Crag with the marriage of Crystine to lord Nicholas Graveshire. Shortly after Cyrvall's joining following the Second Range Rebellion, the Mournholdes were outraged by their perceived view of the Jartyas forfeiting their desire for separation. Calling them weak willed for having bowed to Gilneas when the island prospered without them, the Mournholde Rebellion took place upon the island. With Ashen Coast aid, led by John "Reaper" McCallan, the Mournholdes were defeated and Goldwreathe went into Toldoro control. As punishment, the Mourndale lord was executed and his children, all but his eldest who inherited, were taken to Skybreak as political prisoners. With lord Jederic Mournholde now in place, he bitterly served the Jartyas lest his family pay the same price as his father, Dederic. Following the Mournholde Rebellion, Cyrvall became ever distant from the Ashen Coast, as lord Oswald Jartya had realized they had become too close for their secessionist goals. By the time of the Invasion of the Grip two years later, the Jartyas began a plan to secede from the Ashen Coast as soon as the invasion was finished. To make matters even more pressing, Crystine had divorced from Lord Graveshire by this time, their marriage proving fruitless in terms of children. Aiding one final time in the Grip with token support, the Jartyas split away from the Ashen Coast, claiming conflict with the ruling body and a desire to serve the king more directly. A bold faced lie, considering that, following the Mournholde Rebellion, it became known that Cyrvall desired autonomy even within the Jartya and Toldoro circles. Knowing the Ashen Coast could not act so soon after the Grip, Cyrvall successfully made a huge leap towards their goals of independence. Now separate from the Ashen Coast, Cyrvall serves Greymane alone, though how long this will last is to be seen. Oswald Jartya later pledged himself to the lords of the Burning Legion, serving them until he committed suicide in 1149 F.A. when the Blades of Greymane invaded the island to rid the island of the demons. Following the invasion of Cyrvall, Jederic Mournholde took rule of the island and installed an Old Ways-centric doctrine and did not restore the island to its previous state. After being bombed twice, Radiance was restored with a memorial not to the fallen citizens, but to the fallen Mournholde men. Dawncrest was buried under snow of the ancient Hod's tortured fury and left in ruins, and Skybreak Castle remained ruined, the rest of the city later becoming a crime-ridden slum home to the Light worshipers escaping prejudice. Exalt, formerly the bridge between the Old Ways and the Light, was rebuilt to deify and beautify the Old Ways and left the Light areas in ruins. Crime families eventually became the face of the Light, and whispers of rebellion were heavy in the region. Regions Cyrvall is divided into three major regions. Viscounty of Dracon The Viscounty of Dracon is the eastern most region of the island and is lorded over by the House of Jartya themselves. Home to the city of Skybreak, the viscounty is seen as the center of Jartya power. Viscounty of Radiant Dawn The Viscounty of Radiant Dawn is the western most region of the island and is lorded over by the House of Toldoro. Fervent light worshipers, their religious differences and economic rivalry with the Mourned people often put these two at odds with each other. It is led by Lady Rebecca Toldoro from their seat in Dawncrest. Viscounty of the Mourned The Viscounty of the Mourned is the southern most region of the island and is lorded over by the House of Mournholde. The region is known for its strong following of the Old Ways and embracing of the Worgen curse. Their religious differences and economic rivalry often put them at odds with the people of the Radiant Dawn. This region rebelled against Jartya control under Lord Dederic Mournholde, only to be stopped by the Ashen Coast and Jartya loyalists. In an ironic twist of fate, they now serve still under the Jartya family after they've moved to split away from Gilneas a mere two years later, the execution of their lord still fresh in their mind. It is led by Lord Jederic Mournholde from his seat in Mourndale. Families Several key families lie within Cyrvall. The House of Jartya The House of Jartya rules over Cyrvall from their home in Skybreak within the Viscounty of Dracon. Emblazoning their arms with a great white dragon on a field of blue, the Jartyas are known to be an extremely prideful and arrogant family. They were last led by Oswald Jartya. The House of Toldoro The House of Toldoro is one of the few families on the island that trace back to the original Tirassian settlers. Having defected and later fully assimilated into Gilnean culture, little remains of their Tirassian heritage aside from their crest and name. Often at odds with the House of Mournholde for religious and economic reasons, the Toldoros are known to be fervent light worshipers. They currently hold ownership of Goldwreathe, wrenched from the Mournholdes during their rebellion. They were last led by Lady Rebecca Toldoro. The House of Mournholde The House of Mournholde is one of the oldest families on the island, having originated from knights that followed the Jartyas to Cyrvall. Ruling from within their home in the Mourned, the Mournholdes currently hold a strong distaste for both of the other two families. Having started the Mournholde Rebellion after believing the Jartyas were too weak to split away from Gilneas, they lost their lord, Dederic Mournholde, after he was executed for treason. With the Ashen Coast aiding in their defeat, namely by John "Reaper" McCallan, they developed a strong distaste for the region after Jederic Mournholde was allowed to succeed his father. The Mournholde distaste for the Jartyas grew after they split away from the region, ironically enough, as they believed that the Jartya movements for secession came at the personal cost of the Mournholdes. Their rivalry with the Toldoros is well known throughout the island, fueled by religious and economic tensions. They are currently led by Lord Jederic Mournholde. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Islands